Inventory
Part of Eldritch's gameplay and strategy is managing a limited inventory. Inventory is represented by the HUD in the upper left corner, the Magic and Weapon slots in the bottom corners, and the pause screen Gear and Souls menu. HUD Display Health Represented by a red heart icon, the Explorer begins each run with a base Health of 3. Lost Health is restored and base Health increased by finding certain items over the course of a run. Health items cannot be carried, meaning the Explorer may need to take note of where Health is located and return for it as needed. Fountains Fountains are white marble bowls atop a column, and can spawn either full or empty. When the player interacts with a full fountain their maximum hit points are increased by one. Full Fountains also heal the player by two hit points. * Full fountains are easily detectible by their bright blue water which also provides a small amount of light and a bubbling sound, much "lighter" sounding than the gurgling of the Shoggoths. Full fountains can be heard through walls, ceilings, and floors, providing a clue to their location. * There does not appear to be a maximum health since the number of fountains to appear in each run is completely random. Food Food spawns randomly in each level. Baked Meat may also be found for sale in shops for 15 artifacts;' Rotten Meat', Fruit, and Toxic Fruit cannot be bought from shops. * Baked Meat restores 1 hit point and has a normal reddish appearance. Two pieces will appear in the Library Canteen at the beginning of a run, but do not respawn if the player chooses to eat them. * Rotten Meat usually deals 1 damage to the player, but occasionally heals by 1. Unlike baked meat it is a sickly shade of brownish-green. It is recommended if eaten to do so with at least 2 hit points remaining. * Fruit are found on small trees or saplings littered amongst the worlds and stand out by their yellowish color. They restore 1 hit point. The tree that the fruit grows on is normally empty and there is a slim chance it will actually have fruit. Several fruit will appear in the Library hub, but like meat will not regrow once eaten. * Toxic Fruit, like rotten meat, usually deals 1 damage to the player, but occasionally heals by 1. These fruit are purple, thus easier to discern from normal fruit, but have a higher chance of providing healing than rotten meat. Fire Pits Found only in Mountains of Madness, Fire Pits can by located by the sound of a roaring fire. A Fire Pit restores 1 Health. These are infrequent to begin with and become more so the deeper the Explorer goes, but a Campfire Kit can rekindle the Fire Pit for an additional point of healing for every rekindling. Artifacts Artifacts appear in all Worlds as blue, round, flat objects stamped with an arcane symbol and are represented by a blue oval icon. This is both the Explorer's currency and mana. Every run will begin with 0 Artifacts. * A single Artifact is worth 1. This is more common to find in the regular Worlds. * A Pile of Artifacts is worth 5. Also in all Worlds, it's less common to find Piles of Artifacts except for within Bank Vaults (Trick or Treat World is the exception). * Artifacts can also be found on Corpses, usually anywhere from 1-3 in number (increased if the Explorer is carrying the Lucky Charm). Players are encouraged to utilize the Bank Chest, found in the Library hub and at random in the three main worlds and Mountains of Madness, to store and withdraw Artifacts. Keys Keys are shown as a bright green key-shaped icon and also appear in-game in the same color. Explorers will often come across a locked Shop or some other door that may be critical to completing a level. Deciding whether or not to use a key could impact the success of a run. Keys may be looted from Corpses, usually only 1 at a time (more with Lucky Charm equipped). Explorers begin each run with 0 keys. Keys can be difficult to see while in Dagon or R'lyeh due to the greenish tones in certain areas of the floor, so look carefully for them. Bullets The Explorer's number of Bullets is represented by the yellow bullet icon. These always begin at 0. Unlike other inventory items bullets themselves are never actually seen in-game. * 3 bullets are found in Revolvers and Tripwire Guns whether found or bought. * 1-3 bullets may be found on Corpses (more with Lucky Charm equipped). * 1 bullet can be gained from disarming existing tripwires. Special HUD Inventory * Candles '''- represented by a white Candle icon, this only appears in the Endless Library during endgame. * '''Lost Souls - shown as a light gray sparkling circle, this only appears in the Asylum level. Weapon/Tool Slots Located in the bottom right corner, the Explorer may carry up to two of these items. For detailed weapon information, see [[Weapons|'Weapons']]. Grappling Hook Added in the Mountains of Madness expansion, this tool is found at random in that world as well as mixed into the Trick or Treat world item pool. It uses no ammunition or artifacts making it unlimited use, but does no damage to enemies and will take up one of your two carried item slots. The Grappling Hook will fire a vertical rope the explorer can climb and jump to as they do ladders. This means no magic or other items can be used while climbing the rope. Magic Slot Located in the bottle left corner, the Explorer can only use a single magical ability at a time. Acquired by interacting with Prayer Altars; see [[Magic|'Magic']] for specific spell information. Pause Screen Gear The outline of a circle, a square, and a boot represent the possible single amulet, kit, or boot the Explorer may find during a run. See [[Items|'Items']] for detailed information. Souls Three empty circles are where the [[Souls|'Souls']] the Explorer discovers will appear. In New Game+ a fourth circle is added when filled by Soul of the Librarian.